Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors are distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats.
Intruders may be detected by active or passive devices. For example, intruders may be detected via switches placed on doors or windows of the secured area. Alternatively, the secured area may be monitored via passive infrared (PIR) detectors and/or security cameras that detect motion.
A known PIR detector includes an optical mirror that can be focused. However, adjusting the optical mirror on the PIR detector to focus the optical mirror can be difficult, frustrating, and time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods for adjusting the optical mirror of the PIR detector.